Controlling the Heart
by Tandem
Summary: Darien loved once,a person very close to him.He worshipped her,made himself worthy of her and eventually married her.And he did it all in silence.For Darien,losing Serena to her ambitions was hard.He let her go willingly,but struggles to live without her.
1. Prologue

> Authors Note: Darien uses sign language to communicate.
> 
> Prologue  
  
Darien's 15th birthday  
  
" Daaaaaaaaaaaa-riiiiiiii-eeeeeeen. Darien! Look at me please. Please look at me. So what if he doesn't understand about not being able to speak! I do and so does your mother and that's all that matters." Serena said from her place beside Darien.  
  
Darien didn't even look her way. He focused on the island in the middle of the lake, situated at the edge of Serena's family's property. His fathers words kept on ringing around in his head.  
  
' You'll never amount to anything if you can't speak! You're going to be a useless dumb bastard, on the doll for the rest of your life. You're useless, an animal!' His father had removed his belt and raised it threateningly. ' If you're an animal, then I'll treat you like one. On your knees ANIMAL!' Darien had been slow to obey, looking from his mother dangling from her husband's arms, trying to stop what was happening, back to his father. The belt cam down across his face, leaving a red welt across his eyes and left cheek. Unable to cry out he had backed away from his father, who came forward yelling for him to drop to his knees and lashing him with the belt. ' Can't speak by the time you're fifteen huh, ANIMAL! Well I'll show you how animals are treated in this house when they aren't any smarter than a mule. On your hands and knees. NOW!'  
  
Darien had dropped to his knees, scampering hurriedly for the door to the house. His fathers belt had hit his back many times before he got out of the door, but he hadn't noticed through his terror. He cursed his inability to form words. He had tried so often to say something, to make his throat obey him and make even a single syllable. But for fifteen years it had failed him, and it would continue to fail him for the rest of his life.  
  
Nine Years Later  
  
What kind of an answer was that? Promise me you'll answer me properly, or I'll do this...  
  
"Darien please stop! Stop, that tickles. Aaarrrgh! All right, all right, I give in. Please stop tickling meeeeeee. !" Serena cried, trying to roll away from Dariens fingers as they prodded her in her most ticklish spot, while holding her still with his knees on either side of her hips.  
  
Say yes! Darien stopped tickling just long enough to sign, then resuming.  
  
" Yes! There I've said it now stop!" Serena said, trying to catch her breath.
> 
> Now stop joking around and answer my question properly  
  
" I answered your question properly the other day when you said that one day you would have made yourself good enough to marry you." Serena said, looking up into Darien's beautiful blue eyes.  
  
I wasn't asking then, but I am now and I want a proper answer, not ' Hmmm I don't know, maybe if you...
> 
> " How could you ever think that, after I've told you a million times that I love you, I would ever say no?" Serena asked.  
  
Even though I'll never be able to talk?  
  
" I think I talk enough for the both of us, don't you? " Serena said.  
  
I can at least provide for you now.  
  
" I've never worried about that. I always knew you could become a great businessman, even though you couldn't talk. Although I would have loved you even if you couldn't." Serena said.  
  
I wouldn't have let you. If I couldn't support you, I wouldn't ask you to be my wife. I don't want you telling me someday that I'm useless and that you wished you had never married me. I'm going to make you proud of me, always.


	2. Official Depression

> > Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.
>> 
>> Author's notes: Thank you to the three people that have reviewed so far. Daisy 31, MoonlightUsa and Aurora, your coments have made all my worries about this story disappear a little. Here is another chapter, sorry Daisy 31, I didn't include the wedding, but I promise you will find out about it in the future. Please R&R, any criticisms are welcome.
>> 
>> Chapter One  
  
" Hey Drew, what's up?" Serena asked as she reached the secretary's desk where Andrew was talking.  
  
" Hello Serena. What are you doing here?" Andrew asked, hugging her.  
  
" Just visiting my husband." Serena replied.  
  
" I would wait a minute before I go in if I were you. He's only just finished throwing things around after his latest rage." Andrew warned.  
  
" What was it this time?" Serena asked, peering around him to try and look into her husbands office.  
  
" One of the clients brought his wife along. She was young, beautiful and stuck up. She got it into her head that Darien wasn't speaking because he was so caught up in her looks that he was speechless. She patronised him." Andrew said.  
  
" Did he wait until the client left this time?" Serena asked worriedly.  
  
" Yes, thank goodness." Andrew replied.  
  
" Where you hurt?"  
  
" No, I got out in time."  
  
" I'll go in and see him, see if I can't cheer him up a bit."  
  
" If you need any help, I'm going to be right out here."  
  
" Thanks Drew."  
  
Serena walked over to the office door and pushed it open a touch, peering around it to make sure nothing was going to crash above her head. Darien was sitting behind his desk, surrounded by broken furniture and scattered papers, staring moodily out his office windows. He didn't seem to notice as Serena walked in and sat on his desk.  
  
" And why wasn't I invited to this party?" She asked playfully.  
  
Darien turned his head and looked stonily at her.  
  
" I guess it wasn't much fun, huh?"  
  
What are you doing here Serena?  
  
" Well that's nice. I happened to be missing you and thought I might remedy that and take a peek in here, see if I can't get a glimpse of you." Serena said, in a mock huff. " Guess I've had my peek and should get going now."  
  
Serena hopped off the desk and would have headed for the door if Darien hadn't pulled her down into his lap and buried his face in her neck.  
  
" I guess you missed me too." Serena said into his ear.  
  
More than you will ever know  
  
"Drew told me what happened." Serena said quietly.  
  
I hate this disability!  
  
" She was just one ignorant little tart, don't let her get to you. Just because some people don't understand doesn't mean everybody doesn't."  
  
I can't go anywhere by myself. I can't even run my own business by myself. It makes me useless.  
  
" I wouldn't say that exactly." Serena said, rubbing her body against his.  
  
You know what I mean  
  
" And is it that bad, having friends and loved ones around you all the time? I would dearly wish that I had that. At least you'll never be lonely like I am half the time."  
  
It's not like that  
  
" I know that, but the people around you all the time are just there to make your life easier. Don't think of them as helpers, but as friends who just want to help you when you need them to."  
  
That's saying the same thing  
  
" You're right, it was." Serena said giggling. She looped her arms around his neck. " Stop feeling as if you're not good for anything. I can tell you, you are and I don't mean that in just the physical way either. Believe that your disability is just a minor set back and that's what it will become. Instead of this huge one you think it is."  
  
When did you get so smart?  
  
" Heaven help us all, the day I get to be smart." Serena said in mock horror, pretending to faint into his chest.  
  
Darien hugged her tightly. She could always make him feel good about himself. He kissed the top of her head and felt her snuggle closer.  
  
" How about we tidy this place up, then head home and curl up in front of the TV?" Serena asked.  
  
Darien nodded and helped her off his lap. He kissed her when they were both standing then took a step back and helped her clean up his office. Andrew stuck his head around the door just as they were finishing and caught Serena's eye. " Lady of many talents, huh?"  
  
" Sometimes." Serena replied smiling at him.  
  
" Fancy coming over and cleaning my office." He asked both of them.  
  
Not likely, Drew. This is a one off for Serena, and I have to clean up enough at home. I don't think I'll be taking on anyone else's mess until I've trained Serena into a tidy person  
  
Serena threw a cushion from the couch she was tidying up at Darien's head and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
That wasn't very nice  
  
" Well you deserved it."  
  
Come here
>> 
>> Darien took a flying leap at Serena, who squealed and tried to dodge away, but wasn't quite quick enough and ended up in a squirming heap on the floor with Darien tickling her. Andrew shook his head and closed the door behind him, smiling at the secretary to let her know everything was all right in there. He walked off down the corridor whistling, hearing vaguely the sounds of Serena's laughter in the background.


	3. Creamed

> Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Sunlight streaming into the room, brought Darien awake. Serena was curled into his side, with her head on his shoulder, still asleep. Her long hair lay across his chest in a thick plait. He smiled lazily and moved her slowly so as not to wake her, easing his way off the bed. Pulling on some pants he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to find the maid just setting his morning coffee on the counter. He nodded his thanks. She smiled at him and held up two different newspapers for him to choose from. He indicated the right one and she placed it by his hand and left the kitchen. He ignored the paper and sipped at his coffee while staring out the window.  
  
" And people say I'm the dreamer." Serena said from the door, watching his face change from distant to relaxed and loving. She walked forward and plonked herself in his lap, kissing him goodmorning.  
  
Hello you  
  
" Hello yourself, Mr I'm-going-to leave-the-bed-without-giving-Serena-her- goodmorning-kiss." Serena said gaily.  
  
Sorry Ma'am. Won't do it again Ma'am Darien saluted.  
  
" You had better not Mr." Serena replied poking him in the chest.  
  
Bossy Darien signed at her back, as she walked over to the fridge and scanned the contents.  
  
" I know what you just did." Serena said without turning around.  
  
Darien shrugged and sat back in his chair, enjoying the sight of Serena's butt as she contemplated what she was going to eat for breakfast. He smirked and quietly moved behind her, swatting her backside, then quickly darting back to his seat as she turned around.  
  
" Did you do that?" She asked him.
> 
> No  
  
" You sure?"  
  
Positive  
  
" Must have been a mosquito. That'll be a whopper by the end of today."  
  
I'll rub in some cream tonight when I get home if you like  
  
" I'll bet you will." Serena said candidly, arching an eyebrow at him. She turned back to the fridge and scanned the contents again.  
  
Darien sat in his chair smirking at her back, pleased with himself for getting away with it. He contemplated doing it again, but thought better of it, not trusting his luck to last another time. He watched Serena make her selection and close the fridge, scanning the phone messages pinned there as she did so. She turned slowly, took aim, and let rip.  
  
Darien jumped back as freezing cold whipped cream spewed forth from the can Serena was holding, aimed at him. His face and chest was covered in no time and he would have hollered if he could have. When the can finally emptied of all its contents Serena Fell back against the fridge, laughing as if she wouldn't stop.  
  
" That'll teach you to swat my butt." She laughed.  
  
Darien sent her a look that said ' you had better run, because when I catch you I'm not going to be the only one covered in whipped cream'. Serena saw it and fled from the kitchen, Darien close behind her. They ran, laughing through the large house, Darien dripping rapidly melting cream and Serena laughing hysterically, pushing things into Darien's path as she passed them. He jumped most of them and continued chasing her until she was backed up against the glass doors leading out into the garden. They were locked when Serena reached them and she turned quickly towards Darien's oncoming form. She stood still waiting for him to reach her.  
  
What, no pleading?  
  
"Wouldn't do any good would it?" Serena said, her voice light.  
  
Not a bit Darien moved forward slowly, step by step, getting closer and closer to her. Most of the cream had dripped off, leaving a trail behind on the floors they had crossed, but there was still enough to rub off on Serena when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against his body. She squealed and pushed at him, laughing hard.  
  
" Beast! Grot! Monster!" She said, laughingly.  
  
That'll teach you to cover me in whipped cream Darien smiled down at her.  
  
" Well it could have been the mustard or the horseradish. At least you got the nice stuff." Serena said indignantly.  
  
I'll have to wash my hair now Darien signed, when a chunk of cream- soaked hair fell into his eyes.  
  
" And they say us women are the ones who are looks conscious!" Serena said.  
  
No matter how much time I spend in the bathroom, my love, YOU"LL still take longer  
  
" Hmph, I still don't think it's normal for a guy to spend as much time in that bathroom as you do." Serena replied playfully.  
  
We could halve the time and take a shower together  
  
" That wouldn't halve the time, it would double it!"  
  
I still like the idea " Me too, but I've got to meet some people today and I've already lost half the time I needed to get ready, thanks to you." Serena said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
Suit yourself. Do you want first shower?  
  
" No, I think you had better take it." Serena pinched her nose. The cream was starting to thicken and smell a bit.  
  
Darien whacked her backside again and sauntered off to the shower. Serena walked back to the kitchen and pulled a message off the fridge that she'd seen before she let the whipped cream loose on Darien. It was addressed to her and had a name that was vaguely familiar, but didn't ring any bells. The phone number was out of state, so she decided to call back when she got to work.  
  
Her company, Endless Childhood, employed and found jobs for nannies, social workers, primary school teachers, kids clowns and care workers. Currently the number of patrons where in the thousands and Serena was being forced to enlarge her work force and premises. As well as a new pre-school and childcare, Endless Childhood, was building a hospital for disabled children, mainly those unable to see, hear or talk. Health inspectors and government officials had been streaming in endlessly, and Serena thanked her lucky star that today was her last scheduled day for these visits. She stuffed the note into her briefcase, just as she heard the shower upstairs turn off. She left her briefcase next to the front door, and took the steps two at a time, sailing past Darien as he exited the bathroom.  
  
" Mina, could you find out who this is please?" Serena asked as she passed Minas desk, placing the note face up on top of her computer.  
  
" Sure. Hang on a minute, I know that name!" Mina exclaimed, quickly punching it into her computer. " Yep! Ken Cathart, from the Controlled Learning Centre in Central Europe. He's the one you met at the Learning for the Disabled convention last year, and said you really liked."  
  
" I remember. Wonder why he called?"  
  
" Only one way to find out." Mina said.  
  
Serena smiled at her and walked down the corridor to her office. She sat down behind her desk and contemplated the phone for a while. She punched in the number on the note and waited while it rang at the other end.  
  
Ok, I suck at funny stuff, and I've been reading too many Mills and Boon. Please tell me whether I should continue. Tandem


	4. Dream job

Authors Note: Bad Tandem! smacks herslef over the head...then groans cause she hit herself too hard and now has a headache. I'm sorry to those who have already read this so far and gone 'how's Darien talking?'. Obviously I haven't checked my editing as well as I thought I had, cause I could have sworn I put in a note that says how Darien communicates. Oh well, nobody's perfect, I didn't and so will remedy that now.

No, as someone has recently pointed out, Darien is not telepathic, nor is Serena. Darien uses sign language to talk to people. There we have sorted that out. I am going to go through and remedy some of the mistakes in the first chapters, so if anyone feels that they are stil confused please re-read them.

I hope everyone will continue to review and maybe even write me an email, perhaps telling me what made you read this story? No pressure intended. Tandem.

Chapter Three  
  
" Ken Cathart speaking" The voice on the other end of the line was rich and cultured, with an English accent. Serena remembered well the inflection he had always placed on his A's, during the brief time she had had to get to know him the year before.  
  
" This is Serena-"  
  
" Serena from the convention last year!" The voice cut her off.  
  
" Yes. How are you Mr Cathart?" Serena asked politely.  
  
" Ken please. And I'm well, overworked and understaffed as usual, but fit and healthy as always. You?" Ken said cheerfully.  
  
" Quite well thank you. Although I must admit, I'm a little confused as to why you called."  
  
" Straight to the business part of the conversation, just as you were when I first met you. Doesn't that ever annoy your husband?"  
  
" I don't see that that has anything to do with you." Serena said stiffly.  
  
" No offence intended." Ken assured rapidly.  
  
"Yes, well..."  
  
" Anyway, the reason I called is that last year you indicated that you were interested in working at a childrens centre that catered for mute children?"  
  
" I was." Serena said cautiously.  
  
" Would you by any chance still be interested?"  
  
" That depends on what you are getting at."  
  
" Well, I happen to run a childrens home catering for the needs of deaf, blind and mute children of varying ages, and a place on my staff has been open for some time now and has yet to be filled. Up until recently, the board has been adamant that someone within the local, or near, community fills the place. Since no one has been found to fill the position, they have relented and allowed me to search for someone elsewhere. I remembered you saying that you would be interested in a placement like the one being offered and thought I might give you a try."  
  
"Where is the home?" Serena asked slowly, tossing up the idea in her mind.  
  
" A place called Liss, about forty-five minutes outside of London."  
  
" London!?" Serena exclaimed, her hopes flying out the window.  
  
" I know it's a long way away from your current home, but if you decide to accept my offer, you and your husband will be provided with a cottage on the grounds and a car."  
  
" I don't have any qualifications." Serena said.  
  
" I think looking after your husband provides you with all the training you need. The position is only that of a carer. That means you will be given three or four children, of roughly the same age, to care for. You'll be required to make sure they learn their lessons, supervise them when they play, make sure they're in bed at the right time and basically fill the role of a mother figure. They desperately need to feel that they're loved and have someone who they can run to when they fall down and scrape their knees, or when they have a nightmare. They're all separated from their families, most of them for very long amounts of time, because their families live too far away to visit them regularly. As you probably know, children with these sorts of disabilities are mostly like other children, they're just hindered a bit. There really aren't any qualifications needed for the position vacant, just a warm heart, sharp eye and lots of love to give, which I think you have."  
  
" I'm flattered." Serena said, a little overwhelmed.  
  
" Have I got you at least a little bit interested?" Ken asked hopefully.  
  
" Yes you have, but I can't even think about it until I've talked to my husband." Serena replied.  
  
" Of course. If you decide to accept this offer, I think you will find that the home is well run and does a lot of good for the children placed in its care. I think you could add to the atmosphere there."  
  
" I'll call you back when I've talked to my husband and we've reached our decision." Serena said.  
  
" I will need to know by the end of next week. Call me anytime." Ken said.  
  
" Ok."  
  
" Hope to hear from you soon."  
  
" Thank you for the offer." Serena said.  
  
" I couldn't think of anyone better for the job." Ken replied.  
  
Serena hung up the phone, pressing her hands to her hot cheeks. " Serena, I think you just got offered your dream job." Serena whispered to herself. She sighed, looking down at the work she had piled on her desk. She looked over at the door and decided to take it home. She picked up her jacket and walked out of her office.  
  
" Back again Serena? My, my we aren't going to make a habit of this are we? I don't think I could handle Darien being as cheerful all the time, as he is when he's been around you. It's sickening really." Andrew said when Serena walked into the reception area of Dariens office. He walked over and gave her a hug. " Your in luck, I'm not intending to make a habit of this. But if you ever tell me my husband is sickening again, I will get you fired." Serena said playfully.  
  
" Oh no! What ever will I do? Please Serena, I'm ever so sorry, I won't say it again." Andrew said in an over dramatic voice.  
  
" Go on get going!" Serena said.  
  
" I'm off. Darien is in his office, whistling away. Terribly out of tune, as always."  
  
" Thanks Drew."  
  
Darien looked up when Serena walked into his office, smiling at her as she sat down in the chair opposite him.  
  
You look cheerful  
  
" I am. You sound cheerful." Serena replied.  
  
Pardon?  
  
" You're whistling, that's normally a sign that someone is happy." Serena pointed out.  
  
Right  
  
" So what are you so happy about?" Serena asked.  
  
Nothing much. Just thinking of whipped cream  
  
Serena burst out laughing, slumping forward in her chair to hug her middle.  
  
" I will never forget your face when the first bit hit you."  
  
That wasn't very nice  
  
" No, but it was fun, and it felt good." Serena said.  
  
I'll remember that, and the next time I'm feeling down, I'll cover you with whipped cream and make myself feel better  
  
" Don't you dare." Serena said, panicking over the idea of Darien carrying out his threat.  
  
So what has got you so cheerful?  
  
" I think I would rather talk about it over lunch. Do you have time for a nice leisurely lunch and Tandem's?" Serena asked. (Hey, I gotta get my name in here some how)

Give me tow minutes to finish this and I will have  
  
" I'll meet you at my car." Serena said.


	5. Decide

Authors Note: Ok, heres another chapter, hopefully this one won't confuse anyone like the last few have. To clear up a question someone had, Whistling involves your lips and air being blown through them. Darien is able to whistle for that reason: it doesn't involve a voice. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I'm driving  
  
"No you're not, you're a maniac when you drive!" Serena said, moving out of reach.  
  
I'm a maniac? Darien looked incredulous.  
  
" Yes you are."  
  
You're even worse than I am, and you're calling me a maniac driver?  
  
" I'm not worse than you are!" Serena said indignantly.  
  
Oh yes you are. Now give me those Darien lunged around her and grabbed the keys.  
  
" Oh no you don't." Serena said, jumping for them when Darien held them above his head.  
  
Darien shook his head and moved around in a circle, with Serena following him. She kept on jumping for them, ignoring the laughing looks she was getting from the other people in the car park. Getting bored with the game, Darien waited for her to launch herself at him again, and when she did, swooped down and lifted off the ground by her waist.  
  
Serena was stunned when she found herself slung over Darien's shoulder, looking down at his nice butt. She hit his back.  
  
" Now that's not fair." She said loudly.  
  
Darien just batted her on the backside and walked over to the passenger side, grinning at the cheers he was getting from their audience. He shoved her in and buckled up her belt before she had a chance to recover from the sensation of being swung around quickly, without warning.  
  
This is why your Mum always told you to wear clean underwear  
  
Darien quickly pulled his head out of the car, the shoe Serena had thrown at him, missing him by barely a millimetre. He couldn't help shoving his hands inside and signing:  
  
Are those undies new?  
  
" Get in this car right now, so that I can kill you." Serena hollered, causing Darien to laugh silently.  
  
He hopped into the drivers seat, twisted around and pulled Serena's face to his before she could start her tirade. She remained stiff for a while, but couldn't think properly when Dariens kissed her and ended up relaxing into him. She knew she would kick herself when she pulled away, not forgetting the agreement they had made on their wedding night. Neither of them was allowed to hold a grudge about an argument that they had kissed and made up about. Once their lips met at the end of the argument, then it was never allowed to be reopened again. Then again she knew she would have forgiven him in about an hour, so why make herself miserable over it when she could have Darien's mouth on hers now?  
  
Darien released her face and sat back. He grinned at Serena and she smiled back, both of them content with the outcome of the argument that never really got started.  
  
Serena sorely regretted giving in so easily ten minutes later, when Darien took at corner to fast and the tyres screeched.  
  
" Maniac!" Serena muttered.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief when they reached Tandems; glad the restaurant had valet parking. (Hey, if your gonna have a restaurant named after you, you might as well make it posh!)  
  
Darien and Serena talked of work they wished to do to the house through their meal, knowing from experience never to talk about something that was likely to be important while they ate. The last time they had done that, the food had ended up all over the floor, because the waitress had heard Serena's side of the conversation while clearing away the dishes and found it necessary to screech and drop her tray. And the time before that, Serena had ended up walking out hungry because Darien had given her news that hadn't gone down too well.  
  
Darien knew what Serena wanted to tell him was important, because she didn't order the amount of food she normally did, a clear indication she was excited about what she had to tell him. He knew it wasn't what they had been hoping for for the last few months, because he knew her cycle almost as well as she did, and had noticed she had finished her period last week. He was curious to see what sort of news she would have for him that could get her as excited as she was.  
  
" You know that convention I went to last year? The one for Learning for the disabled?" Serena asked.  
  
Yes  
  
" You remember I mentioned a Ken Cathart?"  
  
Darien stopped to think for a moment, then nodded his head, intensely curious.  
  
" I got a call from him the other day. I found his number on the fridge this morning and phoned him when I got to work."  
  
And?  
  
" He's offered me a job."  
  
Darien lifted one eyebrow, looking at her inquisitively.  
  
" It's working with mute children Darien." Serena said excitedly, leaning forward. " It's my dream job."  
  
Where? Darien signed.  
  
" Ken Cathart runs a place catering for the needs of children with disabilities." Serena said, trying to evade the actual meaning of the question, knowing she wasn't going to be allowed to get away with it. Darien just looked at her.  
  
" England." Serena said.  
  
England? You're joking right? Darien looked stunned.  
  
" No. We can make the move Darien, it'll only be for a year or two. Everything here is set up so that if ever we need to we can just leave it and it'll run itself. They'll give us a cottage on the grounds and a car. We could make it a holiday of sorts, go away when I get a break."  
  
Serena it's half way around the world Darien signed.  
  
" Not quite." Serena said.  
  
It's a long way away.  
  
" I know, but think about it. We could get away from here for a while. You're getting stressed here and I'm getting worried about all the time I come home and you're in a foul temper because someone has had a go at you because of your voice. If we went there, you would be surrounded by people that would understand, people that could talk to you as I do."  
  
I don't know Serena. It's not something I would feel comfortable doing. If you're thinking of doing this because of my moods, I can work on that, but do we really need to travel around the world to do that?   
  
" You know that's not my reasons for wanting to do this. I've been dreaming of a job like this ever since I became friends with you when we were children. This was my dream, after the one about marrying you, which I've carried for most of my life. Please Darien, I want to do this." Serena said earnestly, taking his big hand in hers.  
  
Darien cupped her cheek in his hand, pushing it back until his fingers rested in her hair and his palm cupped her cheek. He could see how much she really wanted to do this, but couldn't resign himself to leaving the only place that had ever held any happiness for him.  
  
" Please Darien." Serena said.  
  
It hurt Darien, to see that hope in her face and knew that he was going to crush it, but he couldn't face the possibility of leaving. He shook his head slowly, watching her eyes dull a bit.  
  
" Are you saying you don't know or are you saying definitely no?" Serena asked, pulling away from the hand that cupped her face and letting go of his other one.  
  
No Darien signed.  
  
" Why?" Serena asked. (No better question to ask at a time like this)  
  
I can't Serena. I can't explain it to you, I wish I could, but I feel I have to stay here. I don't feel I can be happy anywhere else.  
  
" Not even with me?" Serena asked tears threatening to clog her throat.  
  
We're happy here, darling. We can get you a job like that here. Why do we have to leave, why do you want to?  
  
" I can't explain it to you Darien, I wish I could." Serena turned his words on him.  
  
Don't do that Serena. Please talk to me. Darien's face had clouded over with sorrow.  
  
" It just feels right Darien. I can't help but feel that you and I need to get away from here." Serena said quietly.  
  
Darien looked at her face and came to the realisation that he was going to lose a part of her, whichever decision he made. If he said he would go with her, he would lose some of the love she had shared exclusively with him. But if he said no, she was going to lose some of the spirit he loved so much about her. She would probably regret not taking the job for the rest of her life, and in doing so, so would he. He knew he would have to let her go... without him with her.  
  
I can't leave here Serena, not now, not ever. But if this feels right for you. I'm not going to hold you back. You should accept the job, and go without me  
  
" NO!" Serena said, vehemently.  
  
You'll never forgive me if I hold you back. I've already done that enough. You would never forgive yourself or me if I stopped you. And like you said, it's only a year or two and we can holiday when you get a break.  
  
" I don't want to do this without you." Serena said, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
To fulfil this dream, I think you're going to need to  
  
Authors Note: Well there you have it. Please read and review. Tandem 


	6. I'll come home, I promise

> Authors Note: Hey everyone! This chapter sort of snuck up on me and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I hate it sometimes when that happens, especially when I'm supposed to be studying for tests. And I'm deliriously happy, no one has told me the last chapter was confusing, Yay! Hope you like.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, much as I'd like to.  
  
Chapter Five.  
  
" Whose bright idea was this?" Serena called out to Darien exasperated, trying to stuff yet another pair of the socks her mother had been knitting for her for the last few weeks, into the huge suitcase that was already over filled.  
  
Darien stuck his head around the door and smiled slightly.  
  
" Ok, ok, don't give me that knowing look, Mr. I know it was my idea, but you could have told me it was a stupid one." Serena said lightly, seeing the intense sadness that had lurked in Darien's eyes ever since the day she had told him about the job offer.  
  
Darien dumped the spare suitcase he had been hauling up the stairs at the end of the bed.  
  
Not stupid Serena. More a great opportunity Darien signed, walking around the bed to sit on the suitcase while she did it up.  
  
" Now that's not fair! How comes it goes down when you sit on it, but I couldn't get it to budge?" Serena complained and was rewarded by seeing a slight sparkle come into Dariens eyes.  
  
I'm shocked, with that huge butt and all the extra weight you have sitting under your chin, I'm surprised you didn't flatten it Darien joked.  
  
" Why you.... Aargh!" Serena yelled at him, punching him lightly on the shoulder and ending up sprawled in his lap looking up into his face.  
  
He looked down at her and let his eyes wander over her face and body. He saw her squirm slightly when his gaze slid over her breasts and the edges of his mouth twisted up a bit.  
  
" I like this. I'm going to miss being close to you more than anything." Serena whispered.  
  
Darien just shook his head and shut his eyes, trying not to think about her departure. She was booked on a lunchtime flight the next day and Darien was having a hard time not to forbid her to go, threatening her with death threats if she didn't agree. But he knew he couldn't do that to her, it wasn't fair. He ran his hand through her hair gently, feeling the texture and thickness. He then ran the hand around her face and down her neck, then traced the path back up. When Serena couldn't take anymore of his gentle exploration, she curled onto her side on his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist, letting all the tears she'd been holding in since the day she had told him soak his shirt. Darien bent over her and held her tightly, allowing himself to cry with her.  
  
" I can't go Darien, not without you." Serena said.  
  
Darien shook his head against her shoulder, where it had come to rest. He rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
" Promise me you'll come and visit me." Serena pleaded, needing to know she would see him soon.  
  
Darien moved his hands in front of her face and signed:  
  
I promise, whenever I get a chance I'm going to be by your side. But you have got to promise me that if you feel anything is getting too much for you, then you'll come home.  
  
" I promise. Will you help me get this suitcase off the bed and just hold me tonight?"  
  
Sure  
  
The sky Serena looked out at was dark with storm clouds and matched her depressed mood exactly. The huge windows looking out onto the runway reflected her face back at her and she knew she looked like she was going to a funeral. As her most comfortable cloths happened to be all black, she'd worn a tonne of make up to try and hide some of the evidence of her sorrow from Darien and her eyes were dull, it wasn't very hard to figure out why. She saw Darien coming up behind her and turned to face him. He handed her her ticket and picked up the rucksack she was taking with her on the plane.  
  
Serena panicked.  
  
" I don't have to go through customs for another hour yet, we don't have to start heading over there just yet do we?" She said urgently.  
  
Darien smiled and hefted the pack onto his back, freeing his hands.  
  
Relax Sere, I was only going to take it over to one of the tables over there.  
  
Serena sighed her relief and linked her hand through the arm he extended for her. They sat down at a table outside one of the shops.  
  
You're nervous Darien pointed out, watching Serena fiddle with her hands.  
  
" Just a bit. Do you realise I've never been away from you? Never for longer than a day. I feel as if I'm a teenager leaving home for the first time ever."  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
You've never lived by yourself. It's going to be weird for you and probably a little scary. That's one of the things I've always felt bad for. You've never been able to get out on your own and be free to do what you like when you liked.  
  
" Don't feel like that." Serena said, catching Dariens hand." I've loved every minute of the time I've spent with you. Every second. I've loved spending my time on you. I love you, and nothing is ever going to make me regret marrying you when I did, even if it meant that I never experienced life on my own. I don't think I would have been able to cope with that...I don't think I'm going to be able to cope with it now." She said quietly.  
  
Darien leaned over and kissed her gently. Serena knew it meant 'you'll do fine', but it din't reassure her.  
  
They wasted a half an hour just sitting and drinking in each others presence, then headed over to the stairs leading down to customs. Darien handed Serena her back pack and pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair. 'I love you' he mouthed into it.  
  
" I love you too." Serena whispered. " I promise I'll come home."  
  
Darien just nodded and pushed her towards the stairs. She went reluctantly, taking a step at a time, looking back over her shoulder to look at him before he disappeared. She had managed to keep her tears in check in front of him, but knew they would flow when she got on the plane and took off. Right now she had to worry about getting herself on that plane, and she couldn't do that properly with tears streaming down her face and her mind in a muddle. She pulled herself together and went to the end of one of the lines snaking towards the customs desk.  
  
Darien watched her plane take off, from the big windows and mouthed a silent good bye, already feeling her loss. It was going to be a very long couple of years.  
  
Authors Note: Oh look I've made myself cry...but then again that's not unusual, so I gues I won't be offended if I didn't make you cry. Sorry it's so short and that it has taken me so long to get to this point, but I don't believe in going straight to the heart wrenching bits, until I've set down some ground work. Please Read and Review. Tandem.


	7. The need for speed

> Authors Note: Hey! Thanks everyone for your reviews, it's so nice to open my email and see 'Review Alert'. Now I'm getting to the hard bit to write, so bear with me. But I will warn you, I make not promises not to make the next chapters as sad as possible (although I'll try not to make them too corny.) And please people, stop swearing at me, I'm trying to get this done for you, but I'm studying for tests that are really going to affect my leaving grade. Majorly stressed Tandem here, I actually have a warning sign strapped to my forehead.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
Chapter Six.  
  
Darien hit the motorway and sped up, exceeding the speed limit, but not caring. Pictures of Serena flashed through his head. Serena laughing in his arms as she danced with him at the Senior Formal, Serena curled up in his arms, watching the sun set with him, Serena stretched across him, fast asleep in their bed, Serena hugging the kittens at the pet shop and making faces at him when he said no. He couldn't have felt worse than he did if she had died. It was a while before he realised that there were sirens and flashing lights on the car sitting right behind him, but when he did he mentally swore and pulled off at the next exit, pulling over at the side of the road.  
  
" May I see your licence please?" The cop standing at Darien's window, was female and small, but looked quite strong. Darien pulled out his wallet and removed his licence handing it to her through the window.  
  
" You know what question I am going to ask you next?" The cop said, looking at him through the window.  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
" Well?"  
  
Darien just shook his head.  
  
" Sir you were over the speed limit by quite a substantial amount, I think it would probably be in your best interest if you cooperated with me, don't you?" The cop asked.  
  
Darien nodded, and indicated his throat.  
  
" I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Would you step out of the car please?"  
  
Darien got out and shut the door. As he was not parked under a street lamp, his face was in shadow and he was thankful that she couldn't see the smudges left by his tears. What he wouldn't give to have Serena here at the moment. He couldn't communicate to people when he didn't have Serena or someone else to translate what his hands were saying. If he tried to, they thought he was having them on or got frustrated with him. He decided he at least had to try.  
  
I can't speak. I'm mute He signed, patting his throat.  
  
" Sorry I still don't understand. Look I'm going to go over and talk to my partner," She said waving to the police car parked behind his. " Don't go anywhere."  
  
Darien nodded, letting out a deep sigh. If Serena had been there this whole mess could have been cleared up immediately. Thinking of her he ached. He fought to hold back the fresh batch of tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. He leant back against his car and threw back his head swallowing convulsively.  
  
" What's happening?" The cop's partner asked.  
  
" He's being difficult. He hasn't said a word, just keeps indicating his throat."  
  
" I'll come and see what I can get out of him." Her partner said.  
  
" I think he's trying to tell me something."  
  
" Probably Amy." Her partner said. " But being as thick as you are, it's not surprising you didn't understand it."  
  
" I'll forget you said that and if I ever remember you did, I'll put it down to a stressful night." Amy said to him.  
  
" How nice of you." Her partner replied, smiling at her. They reached Darien and Amy indicated her partner.  
  
" This is sergeant Greg Handler." She said.  
  
Darien nodded his head slowly.  
  
" The Constable here says your not being very cooperative?" the sergeant said.  
  
Darien let out a whistle of frustration. He indicated his throat, then shook his head.  
  
" Are you saying you are not going to talk?"  
  
Darien made a grab for the notepad the sergeant was holding and found himself pushed up against his car, with the sergeant tutting in his ear.  
  
" No need to get violent or we might have to give you a fine for that on top of your speeding ticket."  
  
Darien just shook his head, banging it against the car a couple of times, and deliberately letting his body relax, so the sergeant would know he meant no harm. When he let him up, Darien slowly indicated the sergeants note book, then himself. Reluctantly the sergeant handed it over to him along with the pen in the top pocket of his jacket. Darien took it and wrote two words: I'm mute. Then handed it back.  
  
He would have laughed if he wasn't all of a sudden feeling so tired. He just wanted to get this over with and get home. The two cops read what he had written and looked up at him.  
  
" Sorry sir...I didn't know." Amy said, her face going red.  
  
Darien extended his hand for the notepad.  
  
_Don't worry about it. Can I just get my ticket and go?  
_  
" Sure..." Amy started, but was stopped by Gregs hand on her shoulder. When Darien had bent down to give back the notepad, Greg had got a glimpse of his face and had noticed the tear stains along his cheeks.  
  
" You alright there mate?"  
  
Darien nodded and held out his hand for the ticket. Greg looked at Amy and shook his head, something inside him telling him that it wasn't the right thing to do.  
  
" Listen, I'm not going to give you a ticket. It's obvious something's bothering you and speeding was offering some sort of release. Just don't do it again, and don't tell any other coppers that I let you off OK?"  
  
Darien looked at him suspiciously, not believing what he was hearing. He looked over at Amy, who looked just as stunned as he was, then back at the other cop. He nodded his thanks and got back into his car, waiting for the cops to get into theirs and drive away before he eased his car back onto the road and headed home to a house that had been empty for three weeks now.
> 
> " Why did you do that?" Amy asked as they headed towards the police station.  
  
" The guy looked like hell Amy, sometimes when you feel like he did, you just have to escape it all and the most common form of escape is speed." Greg said.  
  
" But that was against the law." Amy pointed out.  
  
" Sometime you've got to look past the crimes, to see the reason and then it may not appear to be a crime at all." Greg pointed out.  
  
" Yeah but that particular crime appeared to have no reason. " Amy replied.  
  
" You obviously didn't see the tear marks that I did. That man was suffering and doesn't know how to cope with it."  
  
" You know something I don't." Amy stated.  
  
" Look at the drivers licence." Greg said.  
  
Amy looked down and realised she still held Darien's drivers licence. She looked at the name but couldn't find anything of any great importance.  
  
" I don't get it!"  
  
" Darien Shields, big business man in this country and over seas. I think you'll get a reason for his need for speed, tomorrow when we go to take that back to him." Greg said, nodding towards the licence.  
  
Ok. So this chapter really sucks. I know and at a later date I'll probably go through it and change it all, but I'm not going to do anything with it now. I'll let you all see what you think of it. Please let me knew so that I can improve it. In case anyone is didn't catch it, this chapter is set three weeks after Serena left. Hopefully no one's going to tell me they're confused.  
  
Lotsa love to you all, Tandem.


	8. 'She's Left Him'

Authors Notes: hi everyone. Thanks heaps for the reviews. I thought it might be helpful to explain a little bit of the special relationship Darien and Serena have in this chapter. So anyone who is feeling a little bit confused about the seemingly psychic ability they both seem to have, hopefully it will be explained away. (Keep careful note of the dialogue, it's where the most help is.) Please remember to review. Tandem.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
Chapter Seven.  
  
Andrew hurried to the door of Darien's office, dreading what he would find. Darien had sent him an email a couple of minutes ago, and though he hadn't actually stated what it was about, Andrew had a pretty could idea of what was going to be discussed in the upcoming meeting. Recently, the press had found out about Serena's departure, but everyone who knew the reason for it had been unwilling to talk to them, on Dariens strict orders, and the press had subsequently been forced to speculate on the reason and had come up with the conclusion that there had been a big fight and she had left him. The front page of the newspaper for that day was a big feature with that exact story, including speculations from well known friends of the couple and enemies. Andrew cursed his luck. In the three weeks since Serena left, Darien hadn't once picked up a paper, until today, the one day when the story was bound to enrage him. He reached the door and knocked softly before opening it and going in. He found Darien sitting at his desk facing the window, his fingers steepled and pressed against his mouth. There worn frown lines along his forehead, a clear indication that he wasn't happy. Andrew cleared his throat and waited for Darien to acknowledge his presence.  
  
Darien watched the traffic stream along the street below his window and thought of Serena, wondering what she was doing. The newspaper this morning hadn't made that past time any more pleasant than it usually was, in fact it made it worse. He knew, and Serena knew, that when they decided to keep her new vocation a secret for a while, tha5t eventually the papers would finds out and that they would probably come up with the conclusion that they had. But that didn't make the actuality any easier to take. He had called Andrew in today to organise a press conference so that he could finally clear up Serena's reason for leaving. He knew Andrew fully expected him to be livid with the presses conclusion, but he was more put out with the inconvenience of having to explain it to the press, preferring to just have his private business stay private. He turned his chair so he was facing Andrew and nodded his head at the chair opposite him.  
  
" I didn't know the press where going to come out with that story today Darien." Andrew said as he sat down. " I'm sorry, I should have warned you the press were beginning to get suspicious, but you've been so down lately and I didn't want to upset you further."  
  
Don't worry about it Drew. And if you keep worrying about me so much, you're going to start sounding like Serena  
  
Andrew smiled, briefly. " I could never even get remotely close to the level of worry Serena does. Nor could I ever have the bond you and she does that makes her know when you need worrying over."  
  
You do a pretty good job of imitating her though Darien pointed out, smiling a bit.  
  
" Never! I shall have to go to the doctors and get myself checked out, I might be coming down with something like 'Serena Syndrome' or something." Andrew said laughingly.  
  
Darien smiled. Andrew and Serena were possibly the only two in the world who could actually bring him completely out of a melancholy state.  
  
I think I want to organise a press conference, to clear up any wrong opinions the press have come up with, regarding my relationship with Serena  
  
" Probably would be a good idea. Much as I'm going to hate organising something you would normally refuse to even contemplate, it's probably for the best. How do you want to work it?"

Computer. I'll type in my answers and have them come up on the big screen in the blue conference room, rather than have you translate  
  
" I can do that. When do you want it?"  
  
Today. One hour from now  
  
Andrew made a big show of nearly choking.  
  
" Today!? One hour!? Darien your asking the press to leave all their current stories and come here today? They'll never go for it. You're a big company, but they'll never come, especially not at an hours notice. Besides, I can't contact all of them in that short a time."  
  
Use the secretaries. And they'll come because there's a possibility in their mind that I'm going to tell them Serena has left me. Imagine the front pages tomorrow, if today's was filled with the speculation that we are separated, then think what they'll gain if tomorrows is the actual proof  
  
" I still don't think I can get them all." Andrew said.  
  
Then get the important ones  
  
" I hope my skills and those of your other staff are as good as you think they are, because this is going to be one major test of them." Andrew sighed.  
  
I have no doubt in your skills or my staffs  
  
" Hmph!" Andrew said as he eased himself out of his chair and headed for the door.  
  
When he reached it, he turned around and studied Darien for a moment. " While I think of it, what is it that makes Serena so certain you need cheering up, when everyone else thinks you're just fine? And is so obviously right?"  
  
When you've been together ass long as Serena and I have, you get to know a person. She and I grew up together; it was Serena who helped me come to term with my muteness. She and I know what each other is feeling just because we can see the difference's in each other's mannerisms when we are feeling down  
  
" Oh! Is that the same for when you know what each other is thinking?"  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
" Cool!"  
  
Darien sat behind the desk, station at the head of the conference room and scanned the crowd of reporters before him. He hated this kind of publicity, but he knew he had to do it if he wanted any peace. Andrew stood at a nod from him and cleared his throat to get the presses attention.  
  
" Ladies and gentlemen, we all know why we are here today. Mr Shields has graciously offered to answer any questions you might have. His answers will appear on the screen behind him. Please restrict yourselves to talking only when Mr Shields has indicated that he will listen to your question."  
  
Darien nodded to one of the reporters who had their hand raised and waited for his question.  
  
" Mr Shields, it is rumoured that your wife has not been seen entering or leaving your home in several weeks, is it true she has left you?"  
  
Darien stared at the reporter for a minute, then moved the keyboard closer to him and started to type.  
  
_Contrary to what your newspapers have been incorrectly printing, the idea that my wife has left me is utterly wrong.  
_  
" Could you tell us where your wife is then Mr Shields?" another reporter asked.  
  
_I could, but I won't. Let's just say she's gone off to fulfil a dream.  
_  
" But only a few months ago she publicly stated that her dream was to spend the rest of her life happily with you, with hopefully some kids in the near future. Doesn't that contradict what it is you have just asked us to believe?" A woman at the back shouted.  
  
_How many dreams have you had in your life Madam_?  
  
" Many!"  
  
_Then doesn't that answer your question for you_?  
  
How long will she be gone?" A man asked.  
  
_That depends on the amount of time she needs to complete what it is she is doing.  
_  
" And what exactly is that?"  
  
_She's taken a job as a temporary mother to some disabled children.  
_  
" Is this because you are unable to have children of your own? Is there something physically wrong with either of you to prevent your having children?"  
  
_NO! Absolutely not!  
_  
" So there's no possibility of a divorce between the two of you, as was speculated in the paper this morning?"  
  
_I think I have already cleared up the fact that there is nothing wrong with our relationship_  
  
Darien was sick of answering questions an hour later and nodded to Andrew to finish it. After the press had been cleared out he sat at his desk and contemplated the night ahead of him. He decided he would go home and drink himself into oblivion.


	9. Notice to Readers

To my beautiful/handsome readers.

I'm so sorry to those who have been waiting so patiently for another chapter. Unfortunately I have not been able to access my computer, due to a worm contaminating the system and creating 7000 files in an hour.

I promise you that some time soon I will have another chapter up for you to read, as soon as I can retrieve it from my computer. Please stick with me, and know that I will brave hell and high water to bring you another chapter as soon as I can.

Thank you all for your patience and loyalty. I hope, despite this little delay, you will continue to read and review, and please, if you think this story is any good, recommend it to your friends and family.

Yours,

Tandem


	10. Unfortunate Incidents

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon

Hey guys. Well My worm has not gone, but I was able to get another chapter written for you. Sorry about any errors, it was a little rushed and i will fix it up later. Have fun with Serena.

Tandem

Chapter Nine

Serena walked into the dining hall and looked around for her charges, smiling when her gaze found them sitting comfortable at their table, enjoying a hearty dinner. Davie, one of her deaf charges, was in the middle of his latest clowning act and had the attention of most of the tables in the hall. Serena smiled with inner pride and headed towards them. In the three weeks Serena had been here, she had been introduced to every single one of the kids in residence, and been given five of her own to look after. Davie, the clown, was her newest and liveliest, then there was Chantelle; who was quiet and reserved, Katie; who gave Davie a run for his money when it came to being boisterous, Harry; the smallest and most interchangeable of the lot, and Jay; Serena's little helper and friend. As was usual they were all together at the one table for dinner, with her place empty at the head. The center liked to keep the groups together as much as possible, including at meal times and even going so far as to have them sharing rooms. It helped them to cultivate skills with a family like group, with kids with different abilities and disabilities, which they would undoubtedly find in the outside world. Serena's job was to help them with school, 'family' life and anything else they wished her to help them with. She loved it.

Serena sat down at the table and smiled at the little faces that turned to her. They smiled back and used a few brief hand signals to say hello. She signed back and looked down at her plate. And recoiled instantly, pushing her chair back so hard it leaned back onto two legs and nearly went flying from underneath her. She waved her arms frantically in the air, letting out a strangled 'aaargh!' as she tried to regain her balance. She manage to get both her feet firmly back on the floor and paused to catch her breathe before looking up to glare at her kids, who were all smothering smiles behind their hands.

Anyone going to tell me what this is? She signed looking around the group, waiting for the guilty parties eyes to dart away from hers, a little surprised when none did.

The sat silently staring at her, none of them moving, except for the occasional twitch to the corner of their mouths.

No? Ok then, Davie... Serena signed, turning to the most likely candidate.

Yes Serena? 

Was it you? 

Nope, not me Davie signed, looking completely innocent for once.

Jay? Serena asked, hoping her little friend would let her know who it was.

Jay shook his head. Serena looked at him expectantly...and got nothing. A little disappointed she turned to look at the others and raised her eyebrows. They shook their heads, still watching her intently.

Well someone put this... Serena signed, and picked lifted the dripping THING out of the gravy on her plate and displayed it for the children to see. She dropped it to sign the rest of her sentence.

...on my plate

Maybe it was you Davie signed, giving her a cheeky grin.

And why would I do that? How could I have done that? I've only just come in. Serena pointed out.

Maybe it was the boogie monster Katie replied.

There is no such thing as the boogie monster Katie! 

The cat? Chantelle added.

The ghost in the attic Davie put in.

Ghouls? 

God? 

Aliens? 

Super models? 

Big green gobble-de-goops? 

All right, enough already Serena signed frantically, trying not to laugh at some of the suggestions they had been making.

You're not going to tell me are you?

They shook their heads and grinned cheekily at her.

Is anyone going to tell me what it is?

They seemed to ponder the question for a moment, then Davie perked up and signed to her just exactly what it was. Serena looked down at her plate, back up at the kids and then pushed her chair back away from her plate, as if in slow motion, suddenly coming up against someone's legs. Serena tilted her head back and her eyes met Ken's eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her expectantly. Serena opened her mouth to explain, when a roar was heard down the hall outside the hall.

The hall was completely silent for a while. Then the children at Serena's table started to giggle, causing everyone to look over at them. Serena looked down at her plate and lifted the soggy thing off. The children at the next table took up the giggles, when they recognised what it was and the connection between the thing in Serena's hand and the roar coming steadily closer to the dining hall. Unfortunately so did the man storming through the door.


	11. Headaches

Sorry this has taken so long to come out. I've just gotten over a bit of a bad spot. If this chapter is not long or of a particularly good standard, i will oppoligise and promise that at a later date i will be reviewing it. Sorry again for the long wait, hopefully I won't have to leave it for so long next time.

Tandem.

All the usual disclaimers regarding sailor moon apply

Pain, Serena decided, was an inevitable outcome of living with a bunch of children, who delight in making mischief. That the pain she was experiencing at the moment was that of a headache, and not particularly unusual, did not make her feel any better about it. Nor did she feel any too good about the dripping wet toupee dangling from her limp hand. Or for that matter, the pair of eyes glaring daggers at her from the eating hall door way. Those eyes were making her feel as if she were a small child who had just done something very, very bad, and she would have taken a step back, had it not been for the presence of a very angry Ken! Of course he had every right to be angry, after all she was holding someones, presumably once very nice, dripping wet toupee in her hand, while her charges looked on with varying degrees of guilt on their faces. But, at the moment she was more worried about the man walking towards her.

The man snatched his hair piece from her hand, shrieking when it feel to pieces and landed in a soggy heap on his shoes. He stood staring down at them, seemingly suspended in his state of disbelief. The silence was almost defening, causing Serena's headache to get worse. It was broken however, when Davie let out a howl of laughter. And Serena couldn't help but join in, which turned out to be a very bad idea!

Serena sat with her pounding head pressed to the glass of the window in her room, feeling the slight vibration as the rain splattered against it. She was exhausted from the events of the last couple of hours, but her mind was to full to let her go to bed. She replayed her discussion with Ken, over and over again in her head, feeling more and more mortified every time she replayed the memories. She remembered the tone of voice Ken had used to point out her faults in the outcome of the afternoons incident, letting her know he held her responsible for allowing her charges the opportunity to play such a prank. And then he had gone on to point out all the small areas of her supervision she had neglected in the brief time she had been with them. Her tendency towards lateness since she had been there hadn't won her any points, nor had her relaxed attitude towards the children. Many of the other staff had been complaining about their lack of puishment from her. It was humiliating to realise just how much she seemed to be failing at this job she had wanted so much.

She knew she had played a part in the disaster that had occured that afternoon, and she felt the guilt travel through her entire body. And it just made her miss Darien even more! She really missed his support, his gentleness and his love. She needed to be able to tell him how insecure she was feeling and to know that he would offer her the hand she so desperately needed to grasp. She woke up every morning wanting him there to help her laugh and start her day on a good note, she wanted to feel his hands pressing into her ticklish spots to make her get out of bed, which she seemed incapable of doing. She needed to use her hands to make more sophisticated signals.

She wanted to go home! But knew she couldn't. Instead she let her mind drift to the memories of Darien, let his imagined presence sooth some of her ragged nerves and heal some of the pain.

The knocking at her door a while later brought Serena back to the earth with as thump. The fright made her push away from the window so hard, she landed on her backside with a loud thump. Grumbling about rude interuptions, she got up and opened her door to find Ken standing there with a pot of Tea and two mugs balanced on a tray.

" Feel up to a good old spot of English Tea and a jolly old chin-wag?"

" Sure, come on in." Serena said, trying her hardest to sound enthusiastic about it.

Ken placed the tray on a table and turned to her.

" I'm sorry I was so hard on you today. I was wrong to take so much out on you. The man whose toupee those kids ruined was a very important member of the board. He finances all the new additions to this place and without him we would cease to be able to function properly. Having one of my staff members laugh at something he regarded as a personal insult didn't improve his mood. His mood didn't improve mine and I took it out on you. Please accept my appologies."

" No appology needed. I should not have laughed." Serena said, relaxing a little bit. "Have you talked to the kids yet?"

" Just come from there. They were concerned their actions would reflect on you and were most eager to take the blame. I think they quite like you." Ken said, sounding amused.

" I like them, but they are a lot of hard work." Serena replied.

" It's not an easy job."

"No, it isn't. Kids are exhausting! I've never wanted to go to sleep so much as I do now!" Serena replied with a hint of humour.

Ken laughed.

"If that's the case, then I will leave you this tea and take my leave. Just please, next time something like what happened today ever happens again, try to keep your composure, it would make my life a lot easier. And your I'd wager."

Serena couldn't agree more.

Again sorry it's short. But it's the best I could do at this stage, with so many people begging for another chapter. I will extend it at a later date, but for right now I'd love it if you could let me know what you think. Now that you've had a look at Serena's new life, what do you think?

Tandem


End file.
